


Deserters Caught

by snowblowingoverafieldofdeath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, based on Tumblr RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowblowingoverafieldofdeath/pseuds/snowblowingoverafieldofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had known the risks when they decided to run away together. </p>
<p>They were caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserters Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I think a little context is needed for this. 
> 
> This started out as a completely crack ship on my roleplay blog on Tumblr. But it grew into something more, to the point where it was a serious verse.
> 
> Jon was sent to King's Landing by the Lord Commander, and met Loras there, who was a member of Joffery's Kingsguard. They fell in love, and decided to break their vows and run away to Essos together. 
> 
> This drabble was a response to a meme to write "our characters dying together".

Jon glanced at Loras, mouthing an apology to the other man. This was his entire fault after all; it had been his idea to run away together. They had thought they could get away. They had thought they could escape. They had been wrong.

Although, he mused as they were marched through the streets of King’s Landing, they should have expected ravens to go out. Perhaps a Black Brother deserting was a common enough occurrence that they wouldn’t care so much; but a member of the Kingsguard? It was unheard of. They probably wanted to make an example out of Loras. Out of both of them.

The streets were crowded. So it was true was they said; people loved a good execution. He shot another glance at his lover, proud to see that Loras held his head high. They had both known the risks when they left. He wished he could reach over and grabbed Loras’ hand, cling to it and never let go. But their hands were bound behind their backs; there was no chance for one last touch.

Then Loras was being jerked forward and forced to his knees, the King’s Justice raising the sword. Jon wanted to look away, but he owed it to his knight.

“I love you,” he whispered as the sword blow fell, though he knew Loras would never hear the words. He never wavered as he watched his lover’s severed head fall to the ground, not even as the crowded roared. 

Loras had never wavered, and neither would he.

He felt himself being jerked forward; it was his turn. He fell to his knees easily enough, bowing his head without any prompting. He heard the jeers of the crowd, getting louder as the sword was slowly raised behind him. He stared at the fresh blood he was kneeling in and smiled sadly.

“I love you,” he whispered again as he heard the sound of the sword falling. He closed his eyes.

And then it was done.


End file.
